The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)
[[Bild:The Clone Wars.jpg|thumb|Das Logo von The Clone Wars.]] The Clone Wars ist eine US-amerikanische Computeranimationsserie, die im Star-Wars-Universum von George Lucas spielt und ab 3. Oktober 2008 im amerikanischen Fernsehen auf dem Sender Cartoon Networks wöchentlich in halbstündigen Episoden ausgestrahlt wird. Wenige Wochen nach dem US-Serienstart plant auch der deutsche Privatsender ProSieben eine Ausstrahlung von The Clone Wars. Der Sinn dieser Serie besteht darin, dem Zuschauer zu erklären, was zwischen Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode III – Die Rache der Sith genau geschehen ist. Der Unterschied zu Clone Wars ist, dass die bisherige 2D-Animation durch eine aufwendige 3D-Animation ersetzt wird. Bereits im Vorfeld zum Serienstart, lief in den deutschen Kinos am 14. August 2008 mit The Clone Wars der Pilotfilm zur gleichnamigen Fernsehserie an. Episodenübersicht Weitere Episodentitel *''Downfall of a Droid'' *''Cloak of Darkness'' *''Ambush in the Outer Rim'' Entstehungsgeschichte Produktion Die erste offizielle Bestätigung zu einer Star-Wars-Fernsehserie äußerte Jim Ward von Lucasfilm während einer Pressekonferenz im Zuge der DVD-Veröffentlichung der Klassischen Trilogie im September 2004. George Lucas und Rick McCallum konkretisierten die Pläne und sprachen von einer Realserie, die zunächst 100 Episoden umfassen und in Sydney, Australien gedreht werden soll. Auf der Comic-Con 2005 in San-Diego, Kalifornien verkündete Steve Sansweet erstmals, dass sich im Gegensatz zur geplanten Realserie eine weitere Fernsehserie in der Vorproduktion befinde, deren Handlung in den Klonkriegen spiele. Anders als bei der Cartoon-Network-Serie Clone Wars von Regisseur Genndy Tartakovsky sollte dieses Projekt, welches bis dahin noch den Arbeitstitel Clone Wars 3D trug, dreidimensionale Computeranimationen vorweisen sowie eine deutlich längere Laufzeit pro Episode. Im Mai 2007 stellte die offizielle Seite StarWars.com den endgültigen Serientitel, The Clone Wars, vor und präsentierte außerdem das offizielle Logo. Das Design des Logos verbindet die Schriftzüge von Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück miteinander und soll durch diese Metapher auf den filmreifen Charakter der Serie anspielen. Dass sich die Serie auch für eine cineastische Präsentation eignete, wurde letztendlich auch Lucas bewusst, als ihm die ersten fertigen Folgen vorgeführt wurden. So entstand noch während der Produktion die Idee, den Pilotfilm der Serie, der sich aus drei einzelnen Episoden zusammensetzen sollte, für die Kinoleinwand aufzubereiten. Nach der Kinoveröffentlichung des Pilotfilms wird die erste Staffel, welche 22 Episoden zu je 22 Minuten umfasst, auf dem amerikanischen Fernsehsender Cartoon Networks ausgestrahlt. thumb|''[[Star Wars|Star-Wars''-Ausblick mit dem ersten Bild aus The Clone Wars.]] Speziell für The Clone Wars wurde Catherine Winder, die sich bereits für Ice Age und Spawn verantwortlich zeichnete, als Produzentin engagiert. Für die Position des leitenden Regisseurs konnte Dave Filoni verpflichtet werden, der bereits an Fernsehprojekten wie King of Hill, The Oblongs, Kim Possible und Lilo & Stitch mitarbeitete. Henry Gilroy, bekannt durch seine Comic-Adaptionen von Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung und Episode II – Angriff der Klonkriege bei Dark Horse, ist der leitende Autor, wobei die Entwicklung der Handlung unter strenger Aufsicht und unter aktiver Zuhilfenahme von George Lucas erfolgt, der einen starken Einfluss auf die Serie genießt. Eigens für The Clone Wars wechselte Rob Coleman seinen Arbeitsplatz von Industrial Light & Magic zu Lucasfilm Animation, wobei beide Firmen geografisch gesehen auf der Skywalker Ranch in Marin County, Kalifornien liegen. Dort nahm er die Position des Leiters für Animation und Entwicklung ein. In der Produktion von The Clone Wars – sowohl der Kinofilm als auch die einzelnen Episoden der folgenden Serie – sind im Wesentlichen drei Animationsstudios involviert, die allesamt Lucasfilm Animation angehören. Als digitales Studio für Filme und Fernsehinhalte für ein globales Publikum wurde im Oktober 2006 die Zentrale in Singapur mit Christian Kubsch als Hauptgeschäftsführer formell eröffnet. In den Arbeitsprozess von The Clone Wars wurde außerdem das Lucasfilm Animationsstudio in Taiwan eingebunden, das schon länger existierte. Sowohl das Studio in Singapur als auch jenes in Taiwan erhält die Arbeitsaufträge direkt von der Skywalker Ranch, wo im Lucasfilm Animationsstudio in Marin County, Kalifornien die Drehbücher geschrieben, Charaktere gestaltet und erste Prä-Visualisierungen gestaltet werden. Anschließend wird das Material nach Singapur und Taiwan versendet, wo die Studios unabhängig voneinander die endgültigen Animationen und Beleuchtungen produzieren. Nach Aussagen von Catherine Winder stehen die beiden Studios durch diese Art des Produktionsablaufs im freundlichen Wettbewerb zueinander, da sie bestrebt sind, bessere Ergebnisse abzuliefern als das jeweils andere Studio. Nichtsdestotrotz haben die Studios unterschiedliche Stärken. So liegt die Stärke im Animationsteam aus Singapur in der Weichheit der Bewegungen und der detailgetreuen Lippensynchronisation, während Taiwan das bessere Lichtrendering – also die Ästhetik der Beleuchtungen – produziert. Das fertige Material wird anschließend wieder nach Marin County geschickt, wo eine Prüfung hinsichtlich eines konstanten Qualitätsstandards, die Endabnahme und der fertige Schnitt sowie das Hinzufügen der Musikkompositionen erfolgt. Stilisierung Wie auch in der Cartoon-Network-Fernsehserie Clone Wars von Genndy Tartakovsky sind die einzelnen Charaktere von The Clone Wars visuell sehr überstilisiert. Bei der Gestaltung der Figuren wurden bestimmte Aspekte wie der Bart von Obi-Wan Kenobi oder die Form des Mundes und des Gesichts von Palpatine herausgearbeitet und entsprechend karikiert, um einerseits den Wiedererkennungswert der Figur zu steigern und der Serie eine völlig neue Stilrichtung zu verpassen, die man in Star Wars bisher noch nicht gesehen hat. Kilian Plunkett, ein Figurengestalter von The Clone Wars, der in der Vergangenheit bei Dark Horse als Grafiker arbeitete und dort die Comic-Titelbilder von Schatten des Imperiums und einigen Tales-Ausgaben gestaltete, zog bei seiner Arbeit die vorgegebenen Stilrichtungen von Clone Wars als Referenz heran. Die Idee war, eine Brücke zwischen dem Cartoon-lastigen Stil von Clone Wars und dem Fotorealismus aus Episode III – Die Rache der Sith zu schlagen. Regisseur Dave Filoni peilte außerdem eine Atmosphäre an, die aus dem japanischem Anime-Genre herrührt, zumal Filoni selbst einmal in Anime-Werken wie Avatar – The Last Airbender Regie führte. George Lucas vermied bewusst eine Stilisierung in Richtung Beowulf oder den Filmen des Animationsstudios Pixar. Stattdessen wollte er das Gefühl von Vergangenem übermitteln und inspirierte sich an die britische Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie Thunderbirds von Gerry Anderson, wo die Charaktere als sprechende Marionetten dargestellt werden. Handlung thumb|[[Ahsoka Tanos Neuzugang soll die Serienhandlung dynamischer gestalten.]] Ist die Handlung der zuvor veröffentlichten Serie Clone Wars in vielen Fällen überspitzt und speziell auf die übernatürlichen Kräfte der Jedi-Ritter ausgerichtet, beschreibt Regisseur Dave Filoni die Handlung von The Clone Wars als authentischer und näher an den Filmepisoden der Prequel-Trilogie orientiert. Demnach wird es beispielsweise keinen Mace Windu geben, der 500 Kampfdroiden alleine und ohne die Zuhilfenahme eines Lichtschwerts besiegt, was eine Kontroverse zur Schlacht von Geonosis aus Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger darstellt. Stattdessen will The Clone Wars darauf eingehen, welche Schwierigkeiten es den Jedi bereiten, diesen Krieg zu führen. Ist der im Kino anlaufende Pilotfilm noch darauf ausgelegt, die Hauptcharaktere und das Star-Wars-Universum vorzustellen sowie eine abgeschlossene Handlung zu erzählen, beschäftigen sich die einzelnen Serienepisoden mehr mit weniger bekannte Charakteren, die in den Filmen gar nicht oder nur sehr kurz auftreten. Geschichten von Jedi und das Herausarbeiten der individuellen Persönlichkeit der Klonkrieger sollen dazu dienen, Charaktere wie Yoda, Plo Koon und andere besser kennenzulernen. Um das Verhältnis zwischen Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zu ändern und deren Beziehung zueinander dynamischer zu gestalten, wurde der Charakter Ahsoka Tano in The Clone Wars eingeführt. Sie stellt eine junge Padawan dar, die von Anakin ausgebildet wird und für diesen eine Herausforderung darstellt, denn Ahsoka ist ebenso wie ihr Meister ungestüm, kratzbürstig und eigensinnig. Im Verlauf der Handlung führt das dazu, dass Anakin versucht, seine eigenen Wesensmerkmale, die er in Ahsoka reflektiert sieht, zu verbessern und ihr somit beizubringen, ruhiger, nachdenklicher und weniger aggressiv zu handeln. George Lucas schildert das Verhältnis zischen Obi-Wan und Anakin als einander ebenbürtig und partnerschaftlich und beschreibt es mit der Beziehung der beiden namensgebenden Hauptprotagonisten von George Roy Hills Western-Komödie Butch Cassidy und Sundance Kid. Die Kontinuität zwischen der Handlung von The Clone Wars und dem übrigen Erweitertem Universum wird mit einigen Einschränkungen gewahrt bleiben. Die Macher der Serie haben vor Beginn der Produktion sämtliche Klonkriegsromane und -comics angefordert, um sich in die Thematik einzuarbeiten und nach Aussagen von Henry Gilroy, dem leitenden Autor, soll die bisherige Kontinuität eingehalten werden, doch hat er die Anweisung erhalten, sich nicht streng an den ''Star-Wars''-Kanon zu binden, sofern dieser dem Erzählen einer guten Geschichte im Weg steht. Im November 2006 wurde Randy Stradley, Autor und Vizepräsident von Dark Horse, zur Lucasfilm-Animation-Niederlassung in Kalifornien eingeladen, um dort die Drehbücher der Serie zu sichten und über eventuelle Kontinuitätsfehler mit den Klonkriegscomics zu sprechen. Stradley war es sogar gestattet, selbst eine Folge von The Clone Wars zu schreiben und anschließend deren Drehbuch aufzufassen. Weitere Autoren der Serienepisoden sind Kevin Rubio, der bereits an einigen Zeichentrickserien mitarbeitete, und Paul Dini, bekannt durch seine Mitarbeit an den Batman-, Superman-, und Justice-League-Zeichentrickserien aus den 1990er-Jahren. Weblinks *Offizielle Webseite des deutschen Kinofilms bei WarnerBros.de *Offizielle Webseite des englischen Kinofilms bei StarWars.com *Offizielle Webseite der englischen Serien bei CartoonNetwork.com Clone Wars, The en:Star Wars: Clone Wars (3-D) fr:The Clone Wars pl:The Clone Wars